User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 9
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8 Help... Well the blocked already expired in September 2. --PNR 03:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) contributing hey thomasfan This is sidekickjason and I am wondering why did you delete the stuff I added to tidmouth sheds. All of it was correct and I didn't make any of it up. You can look on the TV show and see it and this is a wikia people are suppose to contribute and help. So why have you banned most of the pages from editing cause there is alot of stuff I can help add with like the express coaches page I can put about how the red coaches didn't come in til season 2. I can't add it because it was banned. I just want to help this wikia with my knowledge and so I would like it if you could put what you undid back to tidmouth sheds and also let me and other members contribute to more pages. Sincerely Sidekickjason --Sidekickjason 21:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC)sidekickjason Mountain Engine trivia... I think Hey, Thomasfan. I was just wondering if i can add this to the Mountain Engines trivia section. "This book is the first book to introduce steam engines with ''two faces." If you think it's ok, then can you leave me a message for me somewhere? Hey We can talk on here more often if you want. I like getting messages on Wikia, but I don't get much anymore. ZEM talk to me! 14:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) talk Hey Thomasfan Ive been wondering why I have not been geting any new messages on my user page.Mays 16:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:BIG NEWS! Wow, that is great news! :) ZEM talk to me! 05:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Help needed! Hey ThomasFan, I'm currently working with A Trainz reskinner and model maker from the Thomas Trainz site Sodor Workshops, and we need some pictures of some magazine character, the Elderly Brakevan and and the static boiler, tp be specific. I cant seem to find either picutre on her anymore? Are they still up here? Jim 20:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Are you OK? You haven't been on the forum for a while... I hope you are alright. You weren't offended when I said I'd like to talk on Wikia more often were you? We don't have to stop PM'ing on the forum. I hope you are OK. ZEM talk to me! 22:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, I can't wait to see it! :) I'm glad Rosie cameos - she is one of my favorite newer engines! :) Nice pic, BTW. Do you think you could get a pic from where you thought you saw Madge? (Madge is another newer character I really like!) :) ZEM talk to me! 04:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Deleting my contribtuions. Hello. I'd like to know why you saw it nessessary to remove my contribution concerning Aesop to the page about 'Edward the Great'. I felt that the comment needed to be changed because it was not accurate - if you've read up on Aesop, you'll understand why. You also removed my observation about 'Edward Strikes Out'. I'd appreciate it if you could explain why you took that action. As far as I'm aware, I was providing encyclopedic information. It is worth adding that this is the not the first time I have experienced this whilst using this website before. I have made numerous edits as an annonymous user across the past few months, only to have you remove them immediately despite them being no different to those already present on certain pages. I imagined that you would be less strict if I created an account, but that seems to have made little difference. Tpj230 16:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC)Tpj230 :Thanks for your response. I understand now. It doesn't matter about the Aesop observation, but I do think it needs to be reworded, if not over-explained. Firstly, the observation as it is at present is too generalised - it implies that the entire story is based on the fable, when in fact the only obvious allusion is the concept of Spencer falling asleep and unintentionally allowing Edward to overtake him. Secondly, the trivia is worded in such a way that it is implies Aesop wrote the fable - if you've read up on the subject, you'll know that these fables were merely attributed to Aesop, and that there is no offical evidence to suggest such a person even existed. It's up to you what you want to do about the observation, but if the purpose of this site is to provide the public with encyclopedic information, then I think it needs to be considered. Tpj230 09:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Help! What would you like me to do? I can probably help. ZEM talk to me! 04:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see if I can make the time to help a little, I know a bit about VeggieTales. I don't watch the shows anymore because I think the ones based on Bible stories are disrespectful because they are so silly. The ones that are not Bible stories, I seem to remember one about Madame Blueberry, are pretty good. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Those sound cool. The ones I remember as being disrespectful were: Rack, Shack and Benny and whatever the David and Goliath one was called... I can't remember how many I watched though... ZEM talk to me! 03:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thomasfan thanks for help now I will try to do what you said.Mays 18:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) deleteing hey thomasfan why is it almost everything I add to go and help the site you go off and delete it. I don't see why you keep doing it cause its like you watch everything I contribute to the website and its really annoying so if you would kindly stop it. I would appreciate it Sidekickjason--Sidekickjason 20:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) question hey Thomasfan do you think I should make more Love fanfics, or should I not.Mays 16:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey, How are you doing? ZEM talk to me! 20:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :OK, nothing new really, just working on the forum and wiki. BTW, what TV shows do you like other than Thomas? :) ZEM talk to me! 02:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting, I don't watch much myself. For a while I watched a lot of different stuff, but then I realized that most shows end up having a bad effect on young people. Of course, Mom and Dad had always taught me that anyway. For example, any amount of swearing in anything like Star Trek or MythBusters is instantly repeated by my baby brother. And I'm back to sticking with the classics - like Thomas. :D In short, I've been reminded why I'm so glad my Mom started me watching Thomas at a young age, I think it made me smarter! :) So, what have you been up to? I may stop by VeggieTales Wiki later if I can, but I have more work on the forum and here too. Not to mention that I'm behind on bloggin'. ZEM talk to me! 20:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) answers so Thomasfan the first vid I upload the verry first one gets deleted, what is up with that.Mays 11:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Ghost Engine Hey, ThomasFan, did GoldenBear delete the picture of the Ghost Engine from the episode Halloween? I was hoping to send it to the guys at Sodor Workshops so they could make a model of it. You could un-delete it like you did with the Elderly Brakevan picture right? Thanks. Jim 12:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, also, I've got three spam pages to be DELETED! Jim 12:09, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Eh, no, I meant the other ghost engine, from the new series. Its the one from the episode Halloween. The one that has Gordon's body, Murdoch's wheels, and CoT's tender. Jim 21:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC)